John Thaddeus
|birthplace = Teaneck, New Jersey |family = Laura Deanne Two unnamed children |yearsactive = ????-present }} John Thaddeus (born John Thaddeus Battistessa) is an American actor. Biography Thaddeus was born on October 24, 1960, in Teaneck, New Jersey, and raised in the small town of River Vale. He graduated from Pascack Valley Regional High School and attended Bergen Community College in Paramus. In the early 80s, he started performing in local theater, then starred off-Broadway. By the mid-80s, Thaddeus had experimented with the New York Soap Opera circuit and was also cast in a few supporting roles in films. In 1990, he moved to California to pursue an acting career. Thaddeus was cast in the role of Eddie G. in the pilot for a TV series called The World According To Straw. Since then, he guest-starred on over thirty TV shows, including Criminal Minds, Without A Trace, CSI: Miami, NCIS, NYPD Blue, 24, Boston Legal, Heroes, Mad Men, Harry's Law, and Rizzoli & Isles. On Criminal Minds Thaddeus portrayed serial rapist-turned-killer Robert Burke in the Season Five episode "...A Thousand Words". Filmography *Wicked City (2015) as Whiskey Owner *Rizzoli & Isles (2013) as Detective Chuck Fletcher *You, Me and Johnny (2012) as Johnny Diamond *October 31 (2012) as David's Dad (short) *Harry's Law (2011-2012) as Officer Patrick Fox/Detective Patrick Fox (3 episodes) *L.A. Noire (2011) as Steven Bigelow (video game, voice) *Criminal Minds - "...A Thousand Words" (2010) TV episode - Robert Burke *Raising the Bar (2009) as Officer Joseph Duncan *Tiny Little Lies (2008) as Michael *Boston Legal (2005-2008) as Detective John Stephenson (6 episodes) *Mad Men (2008) as Driver *IQ-145 (2008) as Actor *Heroes (2006) as Prison Guard *24 (2005) as Joe Prado (2 episodes) *McBride: It's Murder, Madam (2005) as Nick *NYPD Blue (1998-2005) as Dale St. John/Bruce Clayton (2 episodes) *NCIS (2004) as Lane Harrison/Lane Danielson/Billy Collins *Without a Trace (2004) as Ken Hammond *American Dreams (2003-2004) as Haggling Customer/Mr. La Padura (2 episodes) *CSI: Miami (2004) as Paul Donlan *The Guardian (2003) as Det. Craig Rolsky (2 episodes) *Miracles (2003) as Detective Krantz *Firefly (2002) as Stark *Charmed (2002) as Stan Provazolli *Octopus 2: River of Fear (2001) as Tony *The Division (2001) as Joe *Walker, Texas Ranger (2001) as Dean Scaggs *Boston Public (2001) as Joe *All My Children (2000) as Karl *Diagnosis Murder (2000) as Detective Robert Cardinal *Nash Bridges (2000) as Tommy Krell *The Young and the Restless (1999) as Joe Connors (4 episodes) *The Practice (1997-1999) as Denny Staples/Security Officer (2 episodes) *ER (1998) as Keith Nelson *Snake Eyes (1998) as Cop #2 *Michael Hayes (1998) as Bartender *Ally McBeal (1998) as Michael Young *The Thing Called Love (1993) as Country Dancer (uncredited) *The World According to Straw (1990) as Eddie G. *Sea of Love (1989) as Tommy *Ryan's Hope (????) as Fritz *One Life to Live (????) as Tony *Days of Our Lives (????) as Kidnapper *Guiding Light (????) as Jailwhaler 'WRITER' *Iniquitous (2014) (short) *You, Me and Johnny (2012) 'DIRECTOR' *Iniquitous (2014) (short) *You, Me and Johnny (2012) 'PRODUCER' *Iniquitous (2014) - Producer (short) *You, Me and Johnny (2012) - Producer 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors